Random
by chibipuar
Summary: Well... Please read this pycotic conversation; don't make sense in the begining, and certanly not the end!


Disclamier; I don not own Dbz, any tenchi, the Matrix, or any cheese companies. but I do own The Moop Files (a yahoo club) and here is an interesting conversation from it. I am rilwilwarin and faerie_girl306 is my friend who helped in a grand spell check in Puar's Wish (which i do own). So sit back, relax, get some popcorn, and I suggest you empty your bladder's now because here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
faerie_girl306; I laugh. and kick mary in the stomache, "Just cause i can't fight (here) doesn't mean i can't fight IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
rilwilwarin; Mary starts beating the... poo out of linny, and runs up a wall for a final attack. While on the ceiling she shreiks, "Ka mey, ha mey, ha!!!!!!". (Mary shots an energy blast at Lindsey).  
(In a monotone voice, very bad acting other wise) "Ha, ha, ha. I have taken over the- wait wrong lines!"  
Shots another Kameyhameyha wave at Lindsey.  
  
faerie_girl306; ne wayz...  
"Die Mary!!!!!!!!"  
I blast a ki blast at mary and her hair catches on fire.  
  
rilwilwarin; Laughs as a memory of George's sister's hair catches on fire from a candle during a service comes back. They yells at Linny cause it does hurt, I mean fire is painful.  
"Ka me, ha me, HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
faerie_girl306; GEORGE HAS A SISTER???????!!!!!!!!!!???????  
  
rilwilwarin; "Well yaah, you didn't know that? She is much older, in like college or something. Never mind about that. Ka me ha me HAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
Shots a big Kamehameha Wave at Lindsey. Then nibbles on some of the alien sushi she made earlier. "Mmmmmmm, sushi."  
Dashes about as Linny attempts to get her with the Kamehameha.  
"Aren't we a wee bit off topic, shouldn't we bee kicking alien butt right about now?"  
  
faerie_girl306; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
rilwilwarin; I'm surprised you didn't reply with 'I am!' Mary puts her hand in front of her.  
She gets a crazed look in her eyes and seems posesed.  
In a deep, creepy voice she say, "Stop this nonsense Linny, or I will final flash you."  
Her eyes glow red and she stars at Linny  
  
faerie_girl306; Linny grins, puts up a strong forcefield, and sits down calmly.  
  
rilwilwarin;  
  
"Thats it.... FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Mary blast a Final Flash at Linny, but unfortunatley after blowing Linny up, it went straight into a gamma star not to far away and the world was destroyed in a fiery inferno.  
  
And everybody died...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Thats would have happened had Mary be crazy enough to do that. Which she was. And so, she ended up fireing that Final Flash. And blew up Linny... or so she thought. The blast kept going out into space untill it hit Namiak 2, which unfortunately, she destroy along with all remaining Namiaks except for Piccolo and Dende who were saftly up with Mr. Popo, but that has no significance in this story. Any way, it kept going and going untill it finally reached Earth again, and blew it up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But that wasn't the whole story. You see, Mary was actualy Pan, which you could tell imediatly after she took her wig off, and Linny was actually Bra, which you could tell when her wig came off, so since they were both sayains, they could handle things like this. Anyway, it was odd Pan would know one of Vegita's moves because she was Gohan and Videls daughter, and Bra was Vegita's, which you probaly already knew, so I shouldn't have bothered to tell you. But earth wasn't really destroyed because , you see, they really weren't one earth. They had been in the Matrix the whole time, so it didn't really matter that the "real" world had blown up. When Pan noticed this she was angry, and whipped out a cellphone, and both were tranportated to thew real world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...But they really hadn't been transported to the real world. Instead they had gotten to the real planet Jiria, and were imediatly arreste for high treason even though they had commited no such crime, but that didn't really matter now because both were stuck in jail with Ryoko who told them to shut up for no reason, when suddenly Ryiooki jumped through the bars and turned into a giant space ship which was a problem because she ended up impaling Tenchi in the process, but they didn't care because everyone thought Tenchi was already dead because Pan had ended up actualy blowing up Earth with her Final Flash, and only Ryoko and Washo had escaped in Ryiooki but that wasn't much help because Washo smelled like carrots and Ryiooki ended up eating her cause she smelt good, so the just left Ryoko, Pan, and Bra to fly about the universe as wanted criminals because Pan destroyed the Earth mutiple times as well as Namiak 2 which is a good enough reason as any to arrest someone and  
apparently it was because the police of Jaria had actually arrested them for it but got the mixed up with Tsusami and Iaka because of their hair, but the really should have known it was Pan and Bra because they were sayains and Iaka and Tsusami had died when Pan blew up the Earth, but none of that was important now because the trio was know wanted criminals throught the universe. But on with the story. Pan, Bra, and Ryoko fly around the universe for about five minutes when the Galaxy Police came and used exssesive force and killed them. Then Pan's Final Flash came and blew them up and the planet Jiria which gave them even a better reason to arrest Pan, but they were already dead, which wasn't a problem because Pan came back with a halo on her head and laughed at all of them. So everything seemed to be alright except for the fact Pan's Final flash was destroying everything, but Pan didn't really care cause she was already dead, so she and all the kais let it fly around untill  
the whole of the universe was destyoed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
... But that wasn't the whole story. Eventually Mary snapped out of it after two seconds after Linny had put up her shield, and apparently she had never shot a Final Flash which was ok because she wasn't a wanted criminal just yet. So she shrugged her shoulders, and Linny and Mary went out for a cup of soup but then Mary relised something was very wrong because at that moment, Neo poped out her cellphone and asked them to come with him because the sentinels were destroying Zion, which was a problem, but after all Mary had thought she had been through, she really didn't care, and whipped out her had and final flashed Neo who died, and by doing so Zion was destroyed and the world was flung into chaos, but that didn't really matter to Mary and Linny because a moment before the Supreme Kai had come and brought them to the real Namiak 2 where they were arrested and put in jail for attempting to destroy the universe, which they actually had done, but no one really noticed yet, and  
Mary really was Pan and everything really happened, but when they were sitting in jail they realised Goku was sitting in the cell as well and he was there for the same reason even though Goku really haddn't done anything at all, because it was Goten who framed him, and since they look so much alike , Goku was flung and jail and Goten was put on the moon, but the moon had blown up many years before so they just fed him to Ryiooki who blew up from that and ended up blowing the universe for about the fifth time.  
  
And that is why cheese smells good...  
  
~~~~~~~`  
  
...But it really isn't because niether of the above statments make sense because most cheese smells bad because Ryiooki blew up on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
... Finally Linny wakes Mary on the head for being psycotic (which she probaly will do during lunch tommorrow) and for wasting everyones precious time.  
  
And now I bow and I thank me for wasting your time. Goodbye. 


End file.
